


Sitting Under A Waterfall

by acharmingbnb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acharmingbnb/pseuds/acharmingbnb
Summary: 15x18 coda ish, super short
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Sitting Under A Waterfall

Dean can feel it. The emptiness he's felt for decades.

_"Why does this feel like a goodbye?"_

It's falling away. Being filled by something else.

_"Because it is."_

It's different from what he felt when his dad died or the first time Sam died.

_"Cas, don't do this."_

Like a hundred suns under his skin.

_"I love you."_

Dean can't answer the phone. He's burning.

_"Goodbye."_

Desperate to hold back hot tears.

"I wanted you to go with me, Cas."


End file.
